Addictions
by vainila
Summary: A él le gusta el café negro. A ella el té verde. Pero ellos se gustan aun más. AU Época Moderna. Este fic participa en el reto "Universo Alternativo" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk". This image doesn't belong to me, belongs to cinnamonplayground from deviantart.


_Addictions_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen tanto a Dreamworks como a Cressida Cowell. **_Este fic participa en el reto "Universo Alternativo" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk"._

-Hm…- gruñó la rubia contra su hombro, acurrucándose un poco más. Estaba siendo llevada en la espalda del pelirrojo, con la chaqueta de cuero de él puesta encima de sus hombros; será algo raro que Astrid no estuviera caminando por su cuenta pero Hiccup insistió en llevarla puesto que había tenido, hace algunos minutos, su último torneo de hockey contra los Outcasts. ¡Y habían ganado! Ahora ella estaba cansada y su novio era todo un caballero.

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-No deberías usar ese gorro.- murmuró. –No puedo ver tu cabello.- pudo sentir como sus delicados dedos acariciaban su nuca hasta ir por debajo de su gorra beige. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, ella siempre tenía este poder sobre él; incluso tocarla le parecía difícil y un insulto hacia ella.

-Si no estuviera nevando juro, señorita, que estaría sin la gorra.- la miro por encima de su hombro. –Pero con el clima característico de Berk no puede ser así.- observó a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle en línea recta para llegar a la gran casa; podrían ir a la Universidad pero Astrid persistió en ir allí. Quizá era por el hecho de que le gustaba dormir con Hiccup a su lado, sentir la ropa de él contra su cuerpo mientras la usaba como pijama o era el simple hecho de estar con él lo que la hacía sentir como en casa. _Aunque eso nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. _Una vez que su novio abrió la puerta entraron a la casa, todo se encontraba a oscuras. Stoick debería estar en su trabajo en alguna conferencia así que tenían la casa para ellos solos. Bien. Espero a que Hiccup se agachara para poner los pies en tierra. –Bien, _m'lady_, sabes que puedes ir a tomar un baño y usar mi ropa… - la rubia se lo quedo contemplando. -¿Qué?- estaba confundido ante el silencio.

-Nada, nada.- levantó sus manos en el aire, caminando hasta las escaleras. Estando arriba entró al cuarto de Hiccup; posters de películas de ciencia ficción a un lado de la pared, es una estantería había una gran colección de muñecos de dragones, la librería y los demás muebles típicos en la habitación de un adolescente de dieciocho años. Tomó lo primero que encontró en el armario de caoba; una remera de mangas cortas y un pantalón. Cuando entró al baño empezó a llenar la tina dejando que el vapor del agua caliente golpeara contra su piel fría; se desvistió dejando la ropa caer al suelo. Al entrar al agua dejó que sus músculos se relajasen, muy dentro de ella desearía que Hiccup estuviera aquí. Últimamente estos pensamientos estaban rondando en su cabeza, existía algo en Hiccup que era adictivo. Suspiró.

Minutos más tarde salió del baño secando su cabello con una toalla, se encontró a primera vista con el adolescente recostado en cama hojeando uno de sus tantos comics. –Hey, _babe. –_se sentó a los pies de la cama dejando la toalla caer al suelo.

-Te hice té verde por si quieres.- le dijo quitando los ojos de la revista. Se sentó dejando sus piernas encima en la cama, de la cómoda tomó una taza dándosela. El olor a té inundo sus fosas nasales, Hiccup sabía que eso la calmaba ayudándola a dormir, él tenía otra taza en mano también aunque está contenía café.

-Siempre sabes que hacer para alegrarme, ¿sabes?- recostó su espalda en la pared, tomando un poco riéndose por dentro ante la expresión confusa de su parte. –Es como que…- se quedó unos minutos pensando.- Cualquier cosa que hagas me hace sentir como que estoy en casa, no importa que. –esperó a que él se riera puesto que nunca le había dicho algo así en su vida. En cambio sintió sus labios encima de los suyos, cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel contacto hasta que sintió las manos de Hiccup tomarla de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él con mucho cuidado puesto que tenía aun la taza en sus manos. Astrid tanteo, con los ojos cerrados, dejar la taza en una punta de la mesa para posicionarse encima de las piernas de Hiccup respondiendo el beso.

Poco a poco se volvió más apasionado, hambriento. Las manos del chico estaban recorriendo sus piernas, su boca ahora estaba en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. Era adictivo. Cada beso, cada caricia. Todo en él.

_Hiccup. _

Más tarde ella estaba recostada en la cama con él encima, sus respiraciones agitadas, su ropa algo desordenada aunque no habían llegado tan lejos. Las bebidas ahora estaban frías no obstante a ellos no le interesaba. Estaban con las sabanas, acurrucados uno contra el otro, Hiccup jugaba con la palma de su mano.

* * *

**¡Hey there! Finalmente de vacaciones y con tiempo para escribir, este es de un reto de un foro en el que deberían participar. Se llama "Canciones del Antiguo Berk."**


End file.
